50 Words, 50 Moments
by UmbrataLupus
Summary: I was issued a challenge, and my god did I wish I'd just ignored THAT letter. General Pairings, some Mix&Match.


**Random Challenge: 50 Prompt Words.**

Rules: 5 line max. If dialogue, only dialogue.  
If thoughts, or descriptive third person POV, it stays that way.  
Can only combine thoughts/dialogue ONCE.  
Must be completed within 2 hours.

Tell me what you think, which is your fave, give me a little sampler for what you'd have written. :D All general disclaimers apply, I merely own the order of the words you see before you, not the words themselves nor the people within them.

* * *

**#01 Walking ::** Derek

He just could not fathom how difficult the action, which even toddlers achieved, seemed to be such a feet for the warm-eyed boy before him.

**#02 Waltz ::** Stiles

It was just insane; the man barely moved save for training or threatening, and here he was moving with perfect fluidity.

**#03 Wishes ::** Stiles&Isaac&Derek  
"How about Rose?"  
"Hmm, I don't think he'd li.."  
"Stiles, Isaac. What are you doing with a baby book?"

"Nothing, Darling."

**#04 Wonder ::** Derek

Maybe if he'd just stayed away he wouldn't have to deal with all the drama that came with a sixteen year old mate.

**#05 Worry :: **Stiles

"You all go off, and I'm expected to what? Stay here and twiddle my thumbs well you could very well be dying?!"

**#06 Whimsy ::** Stiles

He admits that sometimes he doesn't think things through, but the yard really did look fantastic bathed in a thousand little lights.

**#07 Waste/Wasteland ::** Derek

It was straight from one of the movies Stiles kept forcing him into, shrapnel and dust everywhere, and two of his beta's lying down for the count.

**#08 Whiskey and Rum ::** Stiles&Derek 

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"  
"I...wanna..wantED to say..._YOU_ are love-e-Ly. Lovely person"  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
"Nothing! See: Empty bottle!"

**#09 War ::** Derek 

It was the final straw, he could forgive trespassing, they weren't aware of his claim on the territory; but threatening Stiles was something he wouldn't ignore.

**#10 Weddings ::** Stiles

It was definitely worth the hours Lydia and Allison forced him through with flowers and color slabs. Seeing Derek standing just ten feet away in a well cut, black suit with silver additions was worth anything.

**#11 Birthday ::** Scott&Derek  
"Derek..?"  
"What!"  
"Why did you throw Stiles out?"  
"He tried to sing to me."  
"oh.."

**#12 Blessing ::** Sheriff Stilinski

Now, he wasn't entirely thrilled in the beginning when Stiles had told him about his 'choice' of boyfriend; but upon seeing the look on his sons face every time the older man walked through the door, he was starting warm up to the Hale boy.

**#13 Bias ::** Scott&Lydia&Derek 

"_Why_ are we friends with him?"  
"I honestly ask myself this on a daily basis."  
"Because he's beautiful."

"You don't get an opinion, Derek."

**#14 Burning ::** Stiles

It almost wasn't worth it. He only accepted the bite so Derek could take a breath once in a while. Now, he was wondering whether or not he should have just let the man worry.

**#15 Breathing ::** Derek 

It calmed him. Sitting here on the ledge of the medium sized house; just to the left of the window. He could hear the steady rhythm inside. Letting him know that, for tonight, his mate was alive and safe.

**#16 Breaking ::** Stiles

He couldn't do it. It had been barely a day and he was already itching to grab his phone and apologize. To make this awful ache dissipate.

**#17 Belief ::** Stiles&Erica&Boyd

"It's against my religion to watch Marvel!"  
"You're wearing a _Hulk_ t-shirt!"  
"Just sit down, Stilinski, I'm trying to hear Storm."

**#18 Balloon ::** Derek&Stiles

"No."  
"But...it's so awesome!"  
"Stiles, I am not buying you an inflated tyrannosaurus!"

"...but I like it."

**#19 Balcony ::** Stiles&Derek 

He understand that he shouldn't find this so entertaining but it was just so Mission Impossible-level awesome.

"Stiles. What do you think you're gonna do with that rope ladder?"

**#20 Bane ::** Stiles&Scott

"Dude! If I didn't love you I woul..no even though I love you I'm gonna hit you."

**#21 Quiet ::** Derek

He'd become accustomed to it, the constant rambling that persisted, sometimes even in the boys sleep. Being without it now, the moon slowly dropping in the sky, he found himself unable to sleep.

**#22 Quirks ::** Derek

He wants to say something. Really he does, but the way it happens pleases the wolf far too much. How, without prompt, Stiles will look to him first after a battle. Even before Scott, it's Derek the boy worries about most.

**#23 Question ::** Stiles

Stiles didn't actually expect an answer from Danny, or anyone really; but hearing the word _"yes"_ come from Derek's lips was possibly the best answer ever.

**#24 Quarrel ::** The Betas

It wasn't something they did usually; but when Stiles voice started to raise and Derek actually spoke rather then used his physical presence, it was definitely time the get the _hell_ out of the house.

**#25 Quitting ::** Stiles&Derek

"This torture will never end!"  
"Not if you keep complaining instead of writing."  
"I hate Sociology."  
"Then don't take it."

**#26 Jump ::** Stiles 

He wasn't some old world Omega, he refused to say _"How high?"_, and he definitely was not here to be the packs flunky.

**#27 Jester ::** Stiles 

"Nice, that's just..glad I could amuse you! Jerks."

**#28 Jousting ::** Derek 

Originally, he had regretted folding to Stiles' demand at taking the class, now his only regret was not showing up to earlier tournaments. The boy was flawless, could do no wrong with foil in hand. It was absolutely captivating.

**#29 Jewel ::** Stiles&Scott

"Is this a ring with diamonds, or a diamond ring?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Well, how do you _expect_ her to respond to a box you shove under her face, Scott?"

**#30 Just ::** Sheriff&Stiles

"It's not up to you!"  
"It's_ my_ room, and I'm eighteen!"  
"It's my house, and if I'd rather your guests use the front door. Then they damn well will."

**#31 Smirk ::** Stiles&Erica 

"Shut up, I was high-fiving the floor."  
"With your face?"  
"I'm gifted."  
"Okay, Batman"

**#32 Sorrow ::** Stiles

The pain kept sneaking in at the worst times. During the reception, when he looked to his left where She should have been. At home, with the packs children asking who the lady with Uncle's eyes was. Then at night, when he's just slipping into sleep, and there She is smiling at him in the hospital; saying one final 'I love you'.

**#33 Stupidity ::** Derek

Sometimes he thinks his mate does these things on purpose. Then he remembers just how he does academically and he _knows_ it's not accidental.

**#34 Serenade ::** Stiles

Who would have guessed, that of all the people in his world, Derek would have such a mind-blowing voice.

**#35 Sarcasm ::** Isaac

"Yes, Stiles. _Everything_ is better with Twizzlers"

**#36 Sordid ::** Derek

They didn't matter; his past, or his mistakes. When those warm brown eyes stared up from beneath him it all fell away and he was at peace.

**#37 Soliloquy ::** Scott&Isaac

It was beautiful. Hearing him speak for such a long time. The blonde male was usually shy and reserved. Not at times like this though, the two of them just laying together in the dark; Isaac would talk about anything and everything, and it was beautiful.

**#38 Sojourn ::** Erica

The pack didn't like it, but every once in a while a girl just needs some down time.

**#39 Share ::** Jackson&Danny

"I swear to god, if you take anymore of my fries I will hit you."  
"You really need to learn the point of sharesies."

**#40 Solitary ::** Boyd

He was used to being alone. Preferred it sometimes, except, being in a room full of people that looked to him before they finalized an idea was nice. Made him feel less like an ornament. Made him feel wanted.

**#41 Nowhere ::** Youngster!Jackson&Danny

It was terrifying. Sitting against the wall thinking there was another family that just didn't want him, but looking up from his hands into familiar dark brown eyes and a beautiful smile, he thought maybe he wasn't without a place after all.

**#42 Neutral ::** Jackson&Scott&Erica

"I really don't care."  
"You have to choose, or She whines to Derek and gets her way because he won't give an actual opinion."  
"Or; He just always agrees with me."

"No seriously, I _DON'T_ care."

**#43 Nuance ::** Stiles&Boyd&Erica

"..hue, shade, tincture, tone, tinge, tint.."  
"Stiles. Did you take your medication today."  
"...maybe."

"DEREK!"

**#44 Near ::** BH/Hale Pack

It wasn't the warmth, though that was a plus, it was the comfort. The feeling of bodies pressed in at all sides letting them know that they weren't alone. Not anymore.

**#45 Natural ::** Derek

"They smelled like Scott."  
"So that gave you permission to roll around in my sheets?"

"...That sounded a lot better in my head."

**#46 Horizon ::** BH/Hale Pack

They weren't sure how, but they knew that no matter what they brought, this Pack would make it through.

**#47 Valiant ::** Stiles&Lydia&Danny

"..and he's perfect! He's tall and has dark hair, with these really intense green eyes, that sometimes look blue, but they're definitely green and he has this horse that's all black with this one patch of white on it's left flank.."  
"My god! What did you ask him?"  
"What he was writing for the English assignment."

**#48 Virtuous ::** Stiles 

It wasn't like he was some vaudeville maiden. He realized he may not be as _practiced_ as Derek but he watched enough late night films to understand the gist of it all.

**#49 Victory ::** Stiles&Scott

Finally. Freedom was on the horizon and he would be damned if he didn't enjoy it.

"Dude, why aren't you bummed? Lacrosse is over for the season!"  
"Yes, but no more Finstock!"

**#50 Defeat ::** Jackson&Danny

He feels hollow. Standing frozen while his best friend, _his mate_ walks toward him with a giant smile, preparing to introduce the offending person at his side as his new boyfriend. All Jackson wants to do is take Danny up in his arms and tell this stranger to back off what's his, and he can't. Can't because Danny looks so happy, even if its not because of him, he can't ruin that.

* * *

**AN:** Some random sent me a message saying that they had a challenge. I was stupid and said "hit me up." They gave me Fifty prompt words. Told me that they'd found them in the "Just In" section and started a bet with a friend to get anonymous writers to fill it or face the consequences. Now I don't know what the *prize* it. But whatever it is, it better have been worth this!


End file.
